


Beyond the Abyss

by Sukaori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Ritual, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kings & Queens, Love Triangles, Mage, Mercenaries, Multi, Necromancy, Original Character Death(s), POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sprytes, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolf, crusaders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukaori/pseuds/Sukaori
Summary: Between love, death, betrayals, blood magic and being hunted, what's the worse that could happen to the band of misfits as they run from legionaires when a bounty has been placed on all human hybrids?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I've been working on, nothing to special. Enjoy :)
> 
> * Note * This is not a fanfic. Also, if I'm honest, I kind of just wing it so if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know!

A bolt of lightning split the sky, it’s jagged feature harsh against the slowly changing hues of the rapidly approaching night. The accompanying rumble of thunder shook the ground, rattling the windows of the tower as I walked towards the armory only to find myself standing at the entrance of the study. Stepping into the room's obscurity, I heard her before I saw her; her heartbeat echoing in my ears as the next wave of thunder approached. A soft rhythm that was enough to soothe anyone's soul was now off tempo, beating so loudly that it seemed to want to escape her chest, as if to flee from some unknown terror. I watched Ivalyn as she stood motionless at an open window overlooking the vacant streets below. “It's alright,” I find myself saying, “It’s just a thunderstorm.” When she failed to acknowledge me, I moved to stand beside her, pretending to look down at Larnwick but focused on her reflection instead. When those luminous green eyes focused on mine, a militia of primal protectiveness marched down my spine. “It’s not just a thunderstorm, Greyer. Surely you must feel it.”

## Two years prior…

“Greyer!” Ivalyn screamed. She ran towards me as the sudden piercing pain that shot up my shoulder caused my body to feel ablaze. _I can’t breathe..._ Colored shapes began flashing above me as she continued to call my name and it wasn't until an explosion of thunder followed by flashes of light that I realized what it was I was seeing. Ivalyn, bathed in static, twirled her staff around at inhuman speed before slamming it down into a pool of water. The moment her staff made contact, lightning rained down from the heavens, striking it's targets with astonishing rigor but it was over as quick as it began. What happened next was a blur; Ivalyn fell to her knees. She was screaming for someone over her shoulder but her voice was muffled, like she was speaking under water. _Ivalyn. What's wrong? Why are you crying?_ The closer she moved in front of me, the more her features blotched into focus, tears carving trails into blood stained cheeks. “Help! Please, someone help us!” She cried out again, begging, pleading for assistance but no one came. _Why does she need help?_ It was then the world tilted. I tried looking at Ivalyn again but everything around me was suddenly fading into gray. I don't feel the impact but I know I'm falling. It's almost like I'm chasing the darkness then nothing. Silence. Little did I know, when I awoke next, everything I ever knew had changed.

 

_Hot. It's so hot. “Please wake up, Greyer.” A voice I knew painfully well called out to me from somewhere in the darkness as a bolt racked my body. I can smell her. No scented oils. Just earthy, virile female. Crisp and pure, like air cleansed by a rainstorm. Another shock. I can hear her heartbeat; strong and fast like horses hooves pounding the ground -- rhythmic like drums around a campfire. Shocked again. “Please wake up.” The worry and desperation in her voice is overwhelming, like the base of a waterfall. With the next shock, the blackness vanished as if being swept away by the wind._

 

I hear her voice again. I know she is close, I can still smell her but she sounds far away, her voice echoing all around. Gray and blue hues pulsate around me as I try to grasp what has happened and where I am. When I find Ivalyn, she is wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She is talking but I can't hear her. _What is she saying?_ I try focusing on her but all I can hear is her heartbeat, water in the distance- it's steady drip causes me to wince, the crackling of a fire; I can smell blood, smoke and ozone. It's coming from every direction. No matter which way I look or turn, I can't escape it. The world is in hyper-drive as adrenaline drums through my veins with loud booms, magnifying every sound to a countless number. _It's hot. So. Damn. Hot._ I go to remove my armor, rip it away. It feels like it is melting to my flesh, fusing to my body but there is no armor. I'm naked from the waist up, dressed in only my trousers and even they hang loosely on my hips. “What the hell is going on?” I find myself shouting, pulling at my hair as I try following, pinpointing every sound. I find Ivalyn again and this time she is directly in front of me. She looks confused as she reaches for me. _No, don't touch me._ She can't hear my silent plea as she touches my shoulder. No sooner than she does, all the noise comes to an unnerving halt except a deep, throaty growl that escapes me. 

 

“Greyer?” Her voice, once muted, rang loud and clear around me causing every muscle to tense and ignite. It's overwhelming. I try stepping back to put some room between myself and Ivalyn but with each step backwards, she proceeds forward until I'm backed against a stone slab. For a moment, I forget she is standing in front of me and silently rejoice as the damp stone seems to cool my body. She is there again, repeating my name like it's a sacred prayer. I can't take this. In a single movement, much too fast for me to comprehend, I lash out at her. She evades my attack, taking a couple of steps back but now it's me advancing on her, like a predator stalking it's prey. I lash out again and again but each time she avoids me with some form of elegance until she falters. I strike. I barely miss her but a newly honed nail, more like claw, rakes down the right side of her face causing her to fall back. In a blur of movement, I'm on top of her, ripping her hands away from her face but then something changes. I'm unsure if it is seeing her injured and knowing that I caused her injury or the look of acceptance, relief so to speak, that dances across her face. Maybe it is the fact I can tell, sense, that she isn't afraid of me. Or maybe, just maybe, it is my reflection in her eyes. Yes, those glaucous eyes mirror my own and even behind their virescent hue, I can see mine; the most unusual shade of blue, like the vivid cerulean at the heart of the flame. “You’re okay,” Ivalyn whispered, a ghost of a smile tracing her lips. Her hand came to rest on my chest and that is when I feel her, truly feel her. Her power thrummed through me; tremendous energy restrained by a cyclonic force of will. I was hit with the sensation of being buffeted by the wind, the gusts washing over me but there was none of the chill, only heat and seductive humidity. Her eyes are my salvation, bringing me down from my bestial high.

## Present Day.

“Damn it,” I growl as I become surrounded in the village square, eight legionnaires trapping me in a circle like some fervent beast. Daring to look past them, I saw Ivalyn having issues of her own on the stone platform which caused the beast in me to push on my bones, begging for escape but I refused. I refuse to allow it out to fight in fears the entire force would grace us with their presence. Ivalyn isn’t going to fall because of that. _Ivalyn…_ The words I spoke to her before rushing out of the tower echo in my head. 

_“I fight for you. I see you suffer, confused, your face a mixture of fear and doubt. You cannot follow me unless you trust me. It has been my task to earn your trust and forever keep it. Should I fail, the failure is mine alone to bare. It is my eyes you will see when your time of peace has come, when it is your turn to cross the waters to Elysium. I am yours, as I always have been. I’m the one to answer your questions and quiet your soul. When you are ready, when you are calm, I will simply take your hand and get you through this as well. It isn't over for you. I will warn you dear love, that battles can be hard. Battles can break you and leave you for dead just to see if you can get up again. They can teach through lessons that are cruel but if that is the only way to save you, then your path is set. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst and know that I have your back. Ultimately, your safety is won no matter how terrible the path. Be brave, I'm never far.”_

Her scream broke me out of my reverie. “NO,” I screamed. Ivalyn was hunched over the shoulder of a legionnaire, his sword sheathed in her abdomen. When he jerked it from her body, Ivalyn stumbled forward and then back as two arrows found their mark in her chest, the third arrow lodging itself into her right shoulder. Swaying, she tried moving to grab her staff but her footing faltered causing her to lose balance and fall. My vision blurred and darkened. I’m unsure what happened next but when I was able to see again, I was dislodging my sword out of a soldier’s head. Five men laid crumbled around me as the remaining three readied their weapons. Before I could strike, static rushed across the ground, creeping up their armor killing them instantly. Looking for the source, I found Ivalyn on her knees, using her staff as support. Dropping my sword, I ran to her as she collapsed. “Ivalyn,” I wheezed, scooping her up in my arms. Based off of her breathing, one of the arrows punctured a lung. I could see the light in her eyes flickering and fighting to stay ignited but even I knew that was a losing battle. “I’m so sorry,” I whispered, rocking her to my chest. “Hush now love, it could be worse,” she gargled, coughing up blood. “Bullshit it could,” I growled, leaning back to examine her wounds. When a moist hand touched my cheek, my heart clenched. “You need to go before more arrive.” I didn’t want to leave her alone, not now, not ever. “No, I promised to stay with you until the end and this isn’t the end,” I protested, brushing hair from her face. She smiled, coughing again. “That you did,” she replied, her voice barely that of a whisper. “I’m cold and tired, Greyer.” Without hesitation, I wrap her in my cloak knowing all too well it wouldn’t help. I held her for what felt like an eternity. “I’m so sorry,” I mumbled. When she didn’t respond, I leaned back to notice her eyes closed. Panic washed over me. “Ivalyn,” I gently shook her. Nothing. “Ivalyn… love,” I called out to her again and once again, nothing. Tapping her cheek softly, my voice broke, “Damn it, wake up woman… Come on, please.” And still nothing. She was gone. I knew she was gone. I couldn’t hear her heartbeat anymore. My eyes began to burn and my chest rattled with pain. A pain so fierce that it caused bile to rise in my throat forcing me to hunch over and release the contents of my stomach until there was nothing left the offer except dry heaves and barbaric sobs. When the sound of boots and clanging metal approached, I kissed her forehead and laid her down, covering her fully with my cloak and stood, drawing my sword to meet whatever fate was bestowed upon me.


	2. Chimera

_Their voices murmur in my ears, whispering everything foul and shameful I’d ever thought. They call my name, twisting it, perverting it until my name itself sounds filthy. ”Greyer. Greyer.” They call, the sound worming into my head. I try to shut them out but the sound comes from the inside, welling up within me like poison. They taunt me. "You let her die," they whisper. "You wanted them all to die." Accusations creep across my skin, the stench of blood and something worse, something fouler, suffocate me. I can not get away. I no longer remember what I have or haven’t done, if I am as guilty as they say or if they spew only lies. I beg them to leave me alone, stop talking to me, to simply go away. I beg them to kill me, for wouldn’t death be better than this madness? Surely anything would be better than this. They make a greedy sucking noise that makes my stomach turn. Anything would be better than seeing the people I laughed with, fought with, traveled with and sang with, crumpled on the floor with their throats ripped out. Remnants of those I used to know drip from their ragged fingertips to stain the floor anew and I want to scream but the screaming doesn’t do any good. Caged, I tear at the stone floor, rubbing my fingertips raw and bloodying the inside of my gloves with the effort. I know I can't escape this way but still I scratch at the ground like a dog, not knowing what else to do. They laugh at me as anxiety takes over. I try praying but the words have left me. I close my eyes but still hear them, even see them. I claw at my face, fingers digging at my eyes to erase the way the blood pools on the ground, the faces in their verso masks, severed limbs and beyond me, those creatures, monsters like me, call to me. Why can’t they stop calling at me with those voices —_

_"ENOUGH!" What? From the shadows, a figure emerged. I’m only able to make out a form; womanly curves and wild waves tumbling over her back and shoulders before a firestorm raged and balls of flame hissed through the air, landing with terrifying precision directly onto her targets. Piles of smoking embers are all that are left of the fervents. “Greyer.” I flinch at the sound of my name before peering into the inky darkness that now surrounds me save for the glow of a torch. “You need to wake up.” Her voice was soft as she stepped forward, the orange light bathing her with its eerie glow. “Ivalyn…” Her clothes are shredded, crimson hair matted and there is a familiar scar over her right eye. Her eyes were brighter, like nothing I had seen before; a lurid green splashed with a twinge of yellow, literally glowing against the darkness. Then the room began to shake, drawing her attention away from me once more. “There’s more coming. You need to wake up, Greyer,” she spoke again, her voice a mixture of fear, annoyance and determination. No sooner had Ivalyn spoke, they appeared, more corybantic beings. Whirling around, she yelled, bringing me out of my reverie. “WAKE UP!” The moment the words fell from her lips, they sprang. Ivalyn stomped down into a pool of blood at her feet, collecting the remaining bits of her mana into her hands. “IVALYN! Stop!” I scream at her, ramming into my cage like the rabid dog I am.Tiny blue sparks crackled between her fingertips and when she extended her hands, electricity shot out in all directions, jumping from her fingers to all the demons she could reach. When she hit her knees, I knew her magic was running dry. She was struggling to keep a grip on her consciousness as more Tainted descended upon her. Her hand was now outstretched, straining to reach mine. Desperately I tried to reach her, toiling with all my might in a futile attempt just to brush the tips of my fingers against her's through the bars. They are pulling her back by her legs and no matter how furiously she kicks, they refuse to release her. Still, she attempts to claw her way to me, bloodying her fingers against the rough stone. I am unable to reach Ivalyn and save her from her gruesome fate. There is no way for me to do anything except watch as the one woman I’d come to admire, respect… even love get dragged into the shadows. She let her eyes meet mine once more before she blinded me with one final flash of lightning._

 

Bolting upright, the growl that rumbled through my chest died down as well as the beast within me in the realization that it had only been a dream, a nightmare. A nightmare made from the fragments of my worst memories… and something else. I still see their faces in my dreams, _her face._ I wonder how many haunt me from the Nether and how many are just my own conscience tormenting me with the lives I have destroyed. I try judging the reality against the weight of what I deserved; It drives me mad some nights. We are different, Ivalyn and I. The number of lives I have harmed or ended in the name of revenge could not be confined to a single square of folded parchment. I can not count the infractions... the injustices because I will never really know. Reflecting back on my time in Larnwick, there was only a haze of righteousness and fear. I still do not recognize the man I had been but I can still taste my terror, feel my fury running through me like the very corruption in my veins. I still have these dreams, Nether-trapped memories that clutch at my mind and skin with the same lurid tenacity of my being. I look back now on the path my life has taken and tried to find the point at which such darkness overtook me. There should have been a harsh line, a jagged cut between my youth and the man I call monster in an attempt to distance myself from the years of fear, rage and self-importance. I believed that cruelty could be justified. Ivalyn said that sometimes people needed killing. She was unshakable in her resolve, just as I had been but I had been wrong. Who was to say that years from now she wouldn’t of found herself a stranger as she looked back on her past? That she wouldn’t brand herself a monster? What if-- A movement broke me from my stupor forcing me to stare into the darkness. There was no smell of blood, no bodies littered across the ground, no legionaries, no Ivalyn... nothing except the clean smell of night air, stars visible through the forest canopy and the wind, blowing softly forcing the fire to dance to it’s silent beat. _This is ridiculous. It’s been 3 years. When will it end?_ Rubbing my temples, I try not to think about the dream again. I can get through this. I have before and I will again. Ivalyn used to tell me that when things got bad, though I hardly believe it now. I wish that she was here. She always believed in me. Hell, she would be able to convince me that I could withstand all of this, this letting go but it’s times like these, when the night presses in upon me, when the sound of voices prate my mind, neoteric and raw, I wonder if even she could help. There are no voices here to answer me and the silence brings little comfort of its own.

 

“Trouble sleeping again?” a soft voice questioned from behind me. Not turning to face her, Rhoslyn moved to kneel before me. “Something like that,” I replied, eyeing the woman. I took the opportunity to study her. The first time I met Rhoslyn, I labeled her eyes as "gray” or “silver.” Neither did them justice. They were so solid, so bright, the exact lustrous color of a polished shard of metal. Looking closer, you can see the swirls of glittering onyx and tinges of cyan at their edges. They weren't monochrome or boring. That had simply been my terrible judgement. They were beautiful. Her hair was a lovely ale, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. How such a tint could play with the light, like peering at the sun through a jar of pine honey against alabaster skin. When the wind blew again, I could smell her. It represented that of freshly cut timber, like the damp forest itself; she smelt heavenly. But despite her beauty, the rouge was just a means to an end, a ruse. Someone to keep me company until I got tired of her. I wanted to use Rhoslyn to try and move on from the past, from what I had become and even Ivalyn but so far it wasn't working. I begin to study Rhos once more. Her eyes are fixed on my chest. “Rhos,” I call her name. She blinks and refocuses. “Your necklace...” She murmured, confusion clear in her voice. _What?_ Looking down, the small polished bone began to dimly glow a beautiful shade of green. My mind was a surging perplexity. The only way for this necklace to glow was for it’s other half to be close but that is impossible. Ivalyn has the other piece, unless… she was either alive or someone had stolen the one thing she cherished most. Jumping up, I nearly knock Rhos over. “I'm going to go for a walk, don't wait up.” I left without waiting for her protest. Once the camp is out of sight, I run. I run like the breeze colliding into inanimate objects or a wolf racing through the verdant woods. The further I ran, a wave of bestial aggressiveness washed over me. I don't know where I am heading. What I do know is that I have to keep running forward, not stopping for anything. 

I sit in the shadows, listening to the steady rhythm of a familiar heartbeat with no reprieve. _Ah. There you are._ A slender figure walked out into the open. A girl. _She must of stolen the necklace off of her body. Fucking thief._ Stopping at the edge of a cliff overlooking the small clearing, I silently watched her as she stopped in the center of the glade. I tried to still my heart as I fingered my necklace, which glows brightly now. Then I heard it, like a negative reflection of the heartbeat I had been listening to, the thunder rolled across the malevolent sky. The untamed power reverberated and echoed across the dark landscape. She looked over her shoulder as a bolt of white lightning broke the utter blackness, cleaving the night in parts but just for the briefest of moments. Without waiting for the coming storm to break, I moved; a blur of movement so fast that those with the most acute senses wouldn't see or hear me until it was too late. I crashed into her as another boom of thunder cried out from the blackened sky sending us tumbling to the ground. 

A surge of power rushed through me, burning every nerve and muscle as I pinned her down, my knee at the center of her back. I feel my canines grow as my lip curls over them, a growl escaping from somewhere deep within my chest. Normally I can keep my blighted primal state dormant but the lack of sleep and that damned nightmare still fresh in mind drained whatever self-control I had. Flipping her over, her face is hidden by her cloak aside from the glow of her eyes. I froze at the familiarity of them. I held her stare for an endless moment, riveted by the drawing pull of brilliant irises, eyes that were as tumultuous and ancient as the fury of the weather around us. _Impossible. It’s impossible… I watched her die. I heard her heart stop. Felt her body go cold after she choked on her own blood._ Snarling, I rip her hood away, exposing fiery red hair, a face powdered with freckles and a scar ripping down over her right eye. _You have gotta be shitting me._ Shifting beneath me, a soft smile tugged her lips but didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Hello Greyer.”  



	3. Encounter

The whole scene that was now before me was quite unbelievable, shocking really. It sent my mind reeling, unable to comprehend or process it. I looked away from her then looked back to see if she was real and still there. She was. “You died.” The words fell from my mouth before I could stop them. “You thought I died,” she retorted softly, looking somewhat sympathetic. “I heard your heart stop, Ivalyn. You died.” Folding her arms across her chest, she didn’t speak as she watched me run my hand through my hair. It’s hard to bite back the malice I feel towards her at the given moment. She has been alive for the past 3 years yet never sent word, never sought me out, nothing. She let me believe she was dead. It is that train of thought that caused me to turn on her like an animal scorned. “What are you doing here, Ivalyn?” My state didn't pass her unnoticed as she tilted her head. “I assume for the same reason you are here,” she responded, taking a step forward, holding up her necklace that glows a soft blue. “Is that right?” Ivalyn doesn’t go out of her way to find someone, even me. For her to find me now, especially away from a town was odd.

As if she could read my mind, Ivalyn shifted. A movement so small that it would go unnoticed if I wasn’t looking for it. “I’ve been trying to find you, Greyer but-” She paused, looking at me in a manner that made the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention as she nibbled on her bottom lip. “But what?” I ask. “But when every lead, every trail you left behind went cold, I had to exercise other options.” _What the hell is she talking about?_ “What did you do,” I question as I move to stand directly in front of her, so close she had to crane her neck just to look up at me. I can feel my body rippling with unease. It was an uncomfortable kind of energy, tingling through me like electrical sparks on their way to the ground, gathering at my feet. “What did you do, Ivalyn,” I demand, nearly shouting and before I know it, I have Ivalyn by her arm. No longer blinded by an empirical mission, I feel it, almost as if I stuck my hand into an open flame. The nausea swirled unrestrained in my stomach causing my head swim with half-formed regrets and made my heart feel like my blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. _How could she?_ I released her, regaining myself instantly, happy to put distance between us as I fought from going primal. 

I'm pissed. It's a cold fury burning with dangerous intensity and Ivalyn can feel it to. Rounding on her, I snarled more than spoke. "Have you lost your damn mind? You know as well as I do what that canker does to people. Most don't make it a couple of weeks, a month at most." Her eyes narrowed in my direction for a moment before speaking. "Greyer, it isn’t that." _What? This damned woman._ “Then what, Ivalyn” Raking a hand through my hair again, I look at her. She stood stationary where I left her, tugging at loose strands of hair which she did when she was nervous or scared. The feel of her gaze weighed heavily on my shoulders. She cheated death once and somehow, cheated it a second time. _At least she is alive, right?_ “What did you do Ivalyn,” I ask, keeping at a distance. “I can show you but it was an accident, I swear, Grey-” was all she was able to plead before a noise at the entrance of the woodland caught my attention. It caught Ivalyn’s to, her eyes flickering over the scenery behind me. It was then a streak of silver raced across my vision and I followed it with equal speed. A dagger embedded itself where Ivalyn had been standing. Rhoslyn. 

 

Ivalyn was staring past me examining Rhos who began to pull another dagger from the harness that wrapped around her thigh. _Shit._ Looking up, a carnal chill rippled down my spine as the clouds rumble above us, steadily building into a thunderous deluge. Ivalyn’s emotions were mercurial and expressed through the weather, something I learned a long time ago— raining when she mourned, thundering when she raged, the temperature fluctuating with the heat or chill of her moods. Whether it had something to do with the magic that coursed through her veins or just her, it was a mystery but Ivalyn was the kind of person to conjure lightning in a hurricane. Even though she was disturbingly accurate with her incantations, she wouldn't think twice about sending all of us beyond the abyss if she felt cornered and Maker only knows what she can do now.

 

There is absolute stillness. No sound can be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance, even my own breath seemed to die as soon as it left my mouth. It was an eerie sort of tranquility. Watching Ivalyn, something about her silence bothered me. She doesn't even blink. She just keeps her eyes fixated on Rhoslyn, who, by either a stroke of luck or divine power, is still alive a few feet away. Thunder cracked the air, breaking the silence. It rolled like a boulder could off of a bluff becoming a rolling booming rumble. It declared it's raw power of nature and gave fair warning of the wrath that was to come. _That’s not good._ Moving, I fought with my primal state as Ivalyn’s eyes raked over me. The way she followed my movement was predatory, like a wolf stalking a deer or a fox scoping out a hen house. Without breaking that eye contact, I stepped in front of Rhos. “What the hell are you doing here, Rhos?” I questioned over my shoulder to the girl behind me. “Saving your ass, obviously,” she retorted quietly. “Is that what you’re doing?” It was Ivalyn that spoke, amusement evident in her voice. Rhoslyn tensed at the hidden accusation before emerging from behind me. “Rhos,” I cautioned but she ignored me as she fingered the dagger in her hand. _That’s not good.That confidence is what is going to get you killed._ Ivalyn watched her, unmoving but still amused. She was taunting Rhos, playing with her like cat does with a mouse. “Of course it is. I’ve been helping him hunt beings like you for the past two years and tonight isn't going to change that.” It was then Ivalyn laughed. It was a cruel mocking laugh that made my palm twitch. “Exactly what am I,” she questioned as she took a step forward, her gaze never leaving Rhos’. Ivalyn’s eyes flickered to the silver daggers that were wrapped around Rhos’ thighs before looking up at the woman again who had a smirk touching her lips. “Werewolf,” she voiced. Ivalyn didn’t stir when I turned back to her, confused. When she looked at me, her eyes softened for a moment. “I told you, other options.” Rhos shuffled in front of me, furthermore ignoring my previous warning. Growling, Ivalyn stepped forward. “For the record, he doesn't need help with beings like me. Maybe it is _you_ he needs help from.” The way Ivalyn spoke almost seemed personal, like she had an unresolved vendetta towards Rhoslyn.

 

“Ivalyn,” I warned, the closer she moved and much to my surprise, she halted in her pursuit meeting my gaze. “Don’t. I’m not asking you.” When she didn’t move nor respond, a wave of dominant triumph washed over me sending a venereal chill down my spine. _Good Girl._ However, that triumphant feeling vanished like water poured onto a flame when Ivalyn’s facade faltered. For a brief moment it was as if she was noticing me for the first time and when her eyes flickered to Rhos and back to me, she looked like a spark went off giving her a sense of recognition. Rhos noticed it too and when she moved, Ivalyn’s charade fell back into place but not before Rhos’ dagger whistled through the air, once again lodging itself where Ivalyn once stood. “Rhos! Run,” I shouted but she didn’t have time to even blink. Ivalyn crashed into her with a vigorous force, launching her into the air and sending her tumbling to the ground yards away. Advancing on the girl, a growl escaped her, a low throaty sound that made my blood stir from beneath the surface. I couldn't help but to watch Ivalyn as her appearance resembled that of my own primal state. She moved with elegance even though her intentions were clear. Then there it was, that static again, crackling through the air like it always did. Fighting between a bestial attraction that drew me to her like a moth to a flame and my humanity that wanted to stop her pursuit. I watched her but the closer she came to Rhos, my body moved on its own putting myself in front of Rhos and in the direct path of Ivalyn. She watches me with fiend interest as I block her way. A steady growl rumbled through her, a reflection of my own as the air grows heavy and the humidity presses down. It's suffocating. The scent of rain is heady and a stillness falls over the opening. In the silence comes a low crackle of thunder, rolling across treetops followed by the pattering of tiny raindrops. For a moment, everything stops. Even the wind holds its breath. Then a streak of hot silver splits the sky and the downpour begins.

 

In the past, there were rules to us sparring; a shield to block magic, a sword to parry close quarter combat with a staff, even fighting without weapons held limitations. Here there was no rules, just raw power that could erupt at any given moment. I don't know who moved first but we collided half way, like wolves fighting over game. A clawed hand missed her face but her's didn't. I can taste the blood. We stumbled apart for a brief second, circling each other before clashing again. I grabbed her face hard with one hand as she lashed out again, catching her by the wrist with my free hand and for a brief moment, her virescent eyes widened before she managed to tilt her head back and slam it into mine. This only fueled me more. "What are you doing, Greyer," she growled behind sharpened canines, glaring at me. “She is off limits, Ivalyn. Do _not_ touch her again,” I snarled, shoving her a few yards away then threw myself at her, changing direction at the last minute. My blood hummed in my veins as determination and anger took over. I take no pleasure in fighting her. None. It's just necessary. I still love her but I can't let her harm Rhos, who thinks she is doing justice by blindly trying to kill. This isn't cruelty, this is mercy and justice combined. If Ivalyn can't control herself, I'll control her. She fights me knowing I'll win. _Stubborn girl._ In one stride I am in her space and she knew what was coming next. I reached out to the energy around me, sensing the presence of her magic that still coerced through her veins and something else. _The wolf._ I could sense the wolf in her. Ivalyn began to back away, hands out in front of her. “Greyer, don-,” a surge of power blasted through me and into Ivalyn, sending her flying into a nearby tree. She tried pushing herself up but in a blur of movement, I was there. Lunging forward, I flipped her onto her back, pinned her arms at her sides and pressed my weight against her. Her familiar scent washed over me. The way she felt against me brought back some very personal sensations causing a noise much to possessive for my liking to escape me. When Ivalyn's sorrowful eyes softened briefly, I wondered if she felt it too. "Greyer," Rhos called, her voice nearly inaudible against the torrent of rainfall. She called out again when I didn't answer forcing me to look over my shoulder and when I did, Rhos stood pointing towards the cliff overlooking the glade. On the crest of the bluff stood a silhouette, human, a man by the looks of the build. He knelt at the cliff's edge, peering down into the opening. 

 

I hoisted myself off of Ivalyn, pulling her to her feet as she followed my line of sight. She snarled under her breath and as if on queue, the silhouette whistled, an eerie kind of noise before leaping into the darkness below. From the shadows, however emerged not a man but a beast. He moved confidently on all fours, staring at us with almost human eyes. The only sound I hear is his breathing and Ivalyn's heartbeat, which is now off tempo. His lips curl to reveal polished teeth as he let out a low rumbling growl that is almost carried away in the wind. His thick pelt of heather fur began to rise and stand sharply on end despite the rain and he was staring directly at me but movement from Ivalyn caught his attention. Jerking his head up, his nostrils flared, sniffing the air before snapping it back down to look at her, ears perked in recognition. Huffing, Ivalyn rubbed the back of her neck and spoke, her eyes never leaving the creature in front of us. “Well, it seems we’re going to have to continue this another time.” Confused, I looked at her and amused, she rolled her eyes before walking towards the creature. “What the hell are you doing?” I demanded, grabbing her arm. I didn’t get an answer as I was tossed aside. _What the hell?_ Snarling, I regain myself almost instantly as the beast put itself between me and Ivalyn and stood on it’s hind legs, one massive arm wrapped around her waist. Something about the way he loomed over her irked me, like a declaration of ownership. “Liam, that’s enough.” When Ivalyn spoke, the creature’s ears twitched for a moment before hunching down behind her, snorting in what I assume was annoyance. “I apologize. Liam can be quite…” She paused, searching for the right word. “Impulsive?” My response caused her cheek to twitch. With Ivalyn, this was the equivalent of an emotional outburst. “I was going to say protective,” she retorted, reaching up to pet the beast’s muzzle. As she did, he began to change. Going from three times the height of the average male, his fur began to disappear, almost as if it were dust in the wind, now exposing bare flesh. When the air cleared, the beast was gone and a man stood in his place. Looking him over, he had tousled dark brown, almost black hair, sea-foam colored eyes; they reminded me of the ocean, a strong and defined face, and dark brows, which sloped downward in a serious expression. He was tall, towering over Ivalyn by at least two feet and had muscles that rippled across every part of his body. It was like he was molded from granite. He is obviously a seasoned warrior.

 

“Ivalyn. The other’s are on their way. If you don’t want another confrontation, I advise us to leave. Also, _do not_ leave camp again without telling someone. Kaelin isn’t happy.” Liam spoke without looking at Ivalyn. _Kael is alive as well?_ He continued to watch me and Rhos until Ivalyn gently pushed her way out of his hold. “Do not dictate me, Liam.” Turning to me, Ivalyn sighed. “Greyer, despite what you believe, I’ve been searching for you for nearly two years when I found out you didn’t die that night. I also wanted to find you in time to warn you. You’re being hunted, as are we.” Her eyes flickered to Rhos, a heedful look in them before returning her attention to me. “And I don’t mean in the sense hunt, kill, move on. They’re not just killing beings like us, they’re killing people, humans, that are either associated with them or they think are harboring them. They have even gone as far as killing Children of The Night, mages, elves, any supernatural being; anything or anyone that they think are correlating and safeguarding beings that aren't fully human.” It was Rhos who spoke, an accusatory tone in her voice. “Do you really believe this? They’re predators. They only see prey and that is what we will be if we stay here or go with them. They’re monsters, Greyer and they deserve to suffer. Let them be hunted. They’re not our--.” Ivalyn had Rhos by the throat before she could finish, nails digging into the sensitive flesh. “I will say this and I will only say it once, you can run. You can keep running until you get to the ends of the earth but I will not be far behind. If your choices and your actions get him killed, you will become prey. I promise you that.”


	4. Gyrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song here is sang by Paul Otten - "Girl, you're alright."
> 
> I'll post the link at the end of the chapter (:

To dance was freedom, to dance was to become an opening flower or a bird aloft. To feel the movement was new breath for my body and nourishment for a soul so tired. I could dance until the sweat dripped to the grassy earth below and my reflection showed pink cheeks. There was the briefest pause before Abel began strumming his lute once more and the clapping began, both in perfect sync. When Liam stood, I knew what was coming next and couldn’t help but to grab him by the hand. As I did, he began to sing in perfect harmony with the music.

 

_All our friend’s say she’s got a halo but I knew that right from the get-go._  
_But if there’s something tucked beneath her floorboards_ ,  
_Well that’s quite alright, that’s quite alright, it’s alright._  
_She blew in like a warm winter gust_  
_Knocked me right off of my dusty high horse._  
_Had to check my heart right there at her front door._  
_Well that’s quite alright, that’s quite alright, it’s alright._

 

His voice was smooth and clear and yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. I know you don’t really call a man’s voice beautiful but his was. It was the promise of tomorrow. It was beautiful and I wished that he would never stop. 

 

_Hey, Hey, girl you’re alright and you don’t have to try_  
_Don’t have to try._  
_Hey, hey you’re a welcome surprise_  
_You’re the butterflies dancing on my insides_  
_Oh my, oh my._  
_Let me feast my eyes on you girl cause you’re alright_

_Want a guided tour behind her scenes,_  
_Want a one way ticket for a front row seat_  
_And even if I spot every puppet string_  
_Well that’s quite alright, that’s quite alright, it’s alright._

 

The music spun around us, lifting away gravity. I couldn't possibly count how many times I had stepped on Liam's foot in my nearly inebriated state. Still, he smiled brightly as our feet drifted over the forest floor. He watched as I spun out and bounced more with each move and beat. This was perfect. This was dancing and freedom coming to life. Strong pointed moves didn't matter here. All that mattered was the person in front of you and in this case, it was Liam.

 

_All our friend’s say she’s got a halo but I knew that right from the get-go._  
_Well that’s quite alright._  
_Oh, that’s quite alright._  
_Yeah, you’re quite alright._  
_Yeah, you’re quite alright._  
_Oh, you’re quite alright._  
_Alright._

 

When the music stopped, I felt like a small bird that learned how to fly, flailing around and finally taking off with outstretched wings and wind swept feathers then landing happily. But even in my blissful state, adrenaline coursed through me, making a more primal desire push against my bones. I needed to run and as I’m about to tell Liam this, a howl echoed throughout the woodland and before I know it, I am gone. I run, feet kissing the land. Two years ago I would have balked at idea of running so far and fast, now I relish the prospect. These feet were made to travel at speed and as light as the paws of the wolf strains underneath my skin. Nearly a league from camp, my feet slip outwards on the wet autumn leaves as I round a boulder, the cold evening air shocking my throat and lungs as I inhale deeper, faster, tumbling to the ground. Recovering almost instantly, I continue to run, joined shortly after by a massive wolf. With a black pelt that was speckled with white, his bright cyan eyes flicker to me. _Greyer._ Laughter bubbled up in me as we soared over the forest floor, keeping pace with one another. The world rushes by in a blur the harder I pushed myself and when he began to slow, I shout, “Run mutt, run!” With that snarky remark, he nipped at the back of my calve. What happens next goes by fast, yet slow, then impact, sending me rolling across the loam. “What the hell, Greyer,” I question, unable to contain my laughter.

#### *

“Have fun,” a voice questioned, echoing throughout the camp, stopping me in my tracks, halting Greyer and Rhoslyn as well. Liam stood leaning against one of the trees on the other side of the main tent. When he saw Greyer, his expression went from worried and annoyed to rigid with anger, honey eyes smoldering. “Of course, ran into some company, literally.” I said calmly, refusing to allow his temper to set my own off after such a wonderful evening. Pausing for a moment, I moved closer to him pointing over my shoulder, “they finally decided to join us.” When I looked at Liam, however, he was staring past me at the duo. Liam made it abundantly clear prior to tonight that he didn’t like Greyer but I didn’t like his partner. _Rhoslyn._ The name sat bitter with me but I wasn’t about to explain to Greyer why, not right now. I stared at Liam for a while with a raised eyebrow. He was still leaning against the tree, his back arched and his eyes on fixed on the two. "Liam," I spoke, patting his shoulder. "It’s nothing, pup," he murmured absently, his eyes shifting to me. "Yeah, okay." I poked him playfully. "Don't do that," he growled. I couldn’t help but to smile at his annoyance. It didn’t take Greyer and Rhoslyn to get set up, their tent near Kaelin’s who watched the two with a stony expression as the laid out and joined their bedrolls. Moving to stand beside her, I offered her some ale. “You really shouldn’t stare,” I teased. Snorting, she turned her back their tent. “I honestly didn’t expect him to come. If Liam didn’t fancy you, he would of moved us out of here by now but you, ever persistent, told him Greyer would join us,” Kaelin paused when she heard Rhoslyn’s voice. “Though I didn’t expect him to bring her along but since he did, I only assume you didn’t tell him about her.” _Bullseye. She knows. But of course she knows, damned witch._ Shrugging, I took a sip of the ale. Kaelin knew Greyer nearly as long as I had but she was the one to suggest him become my sentinel after his debasement from the King’s Elite. Thinking back on it, I never thought to ask her why she did that but I knew part of the reason. Mages in Larnwick were strongly frowned upon even though most helped with the sick, were midwives and ran apothecaries to help people with whatever we could but to avoid any confrontation from others, the local chancellor gave one warrior to each mage, making them sentinels of the sort. Looking down at my hand, I rubbed my fingers together letting small spurts of electricity weave around them before looking back to Kaelin who at some point, fallen asleep. Actually. Looking around camp, it seemed everyone had fallen asleep. Finishing the ale, I grabbed my grimoire and found comfort by the fire.

#### Greyer

_The wolf is as white as the snow. Her fur, short over her body and longer at the neck, is smooth and shiny. Her stance is confident and body muscular. She regards me fleetingly before tilting her head to one side. She was nothing like most. Instead of being aggressive, she was docile. Moving closer, I noticed her face bore a distinct scar causing emerald eyes to stand out more against her ivory pelt. “Ivalyn,” I say. It was neither a question nor a statement but more of an acknowledgment. Snorting, she nudged my hand before tilting her head to fill the still air with a howl. I that's her hymn, one song, no words, just pure joy and it was beautiful. When she picked up again, the world began to melt away._

I can’t remember the last time I awoke from a dream instead of some Nether-trapped nightmare but here I was. Rubbing the back of my neck, I shift before I realized where I had fallen asleep. The fire bristled against the wind and across it sat Ivalyn, legs tucked underneath her as she read a small book. Looking at her now, I couldn't help but to notice the small things she did as she read: softly drumming her fingers on a faded page of what I could only assume was her grimoire as she tugged on her bottom lip with her free hand while beneath her, her foot tapped against the ground in what usually was frustration. She shifted after a while, drawing my attention to her face. Her cheeks and nose were powdered with freckles as her hair, which was usually pinned and out of the way, fell in deep scarlet waves past her shoulder. Even from where I sat across the pyre, I can see Ivalyn’s eyes. The first time I saw them, I found them to be eerie and wanted nothing more than to avoid eye contact with the girl but over a period of time, couldn’t help but to become enthralled by them. The lurid green splashed with a twinge of yellow, reflected against the embers that lashed out absently into the air. When she looked up from reading, her scar became visible. It wasn’t an unpleasant sight but I knew how she felt about it. The scar wasn’t faint and soft to the eye but instead, shown like a beacon against her skin, starting from above her right brow and ending an inch or two under her eye; a result of poor healing skills and my first night as something not human. Ivalyn is an echo but one with the power to tear down walls I have built high and deep. So though I still need her, want her, love her... I will most likely have to walk away. In this world, emotions this strong are considered a liability and we have more priorities to think about than the health of our heart and mind. “You’re awake,” Ivalyn spoke, sitting her grimoire down and moving to sit next to me. “As you are,” halting for a moment, I look at her again. “Why aren’t you asleep?” Before she could answer, the flickering of torchlight in the woods behind camp caught my attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Girl, you're alright" - Paul Otten
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HQK9IhqNsk


	5. Confrontation

“You need to round them up. We need to go,” Ivalyn hissed as we crouched behind the log, the fire being kicked out moments before. “What about you,” I snapped back with her order. Looking at me, Ivalyn growled. “Just go wake up the-,” before she could finish, a wolf walked out of the nearest tent, his body hunkered low to the ground. Based off the appearance, it was Liam and he was pissed. “Greyer, please,” Ivalyn pleaded as she drew a symbol into the ground. When I didn't respond, she looked at me grinning. “Don't give me that stupid look. I was a pythoness long before I was a werewolf. Now go.” Growling, I pushed myself up. Without another word, I moved along the back side of camp, stopping only to look over at Liam who eyed me carefully before shaking and going to Ivalyn. “Kaelin,” I whispered, poking my head into her tent to see her awake with Abel, digging elixirs out of a satchel. “Oh, you’re awake.” She paused, looking at me. “I was awakened when the soul stone hummed to life.” Kaelin stopped before she could say to much. Standing fully in the tent’s opening, I eyed her, confused. “Hummed to life,” I questioned. Bristling around the room, she spoke quickly, “we don’t have time for this right now, Greyer. Maybe another time.” As she finished, there was a blinding flash, like lightning and a huge ball of varicolored fire that belched outward, silhouetting everything outside the tent. Looking where the explosion came from, fire flattened, then spread to form, twisting, writhing, changing shape, turning to dark smoke in one moment and belching flame and crackling with lightning the next followed by a scream. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway. Adrenaline surged through my veins, fight or flight, stand or run, be a hero or a coward. My fingers curled around the leather strap holding breeches in place, letting them drop to the floor. I let my body contort and allowed the beast to push through. Flesh and hair falling to the ground was replaced with thick black pelt. Shaking the remaining bits of entrails from my fur, I looked back to Kaelin and emerged from the tent.

*

_This is so stupid._ When the first man appeared beyond the tree line, the glyph placed there erupted, setting him ablaze along with the surrounding brush. No sooner had he fallen, more men emerged, swords drawn. I watched as the largest man pulled out a rolled piece of parchment and began to read:

 **“By the order of King Garrick, the Elite have been ordered to find and terminate any and all humanly abominations and anyone in whom help aid or safeguard them. On this day, the 21st of Falldale, 1210 the bounty for Ivalyn and Kaelin Revven of Larnwick, Greyer Haevaul of Larnwick, Liam Warric of Ashborne and Abel Stafford of Erostey will be -”** the man stopped short when a growl echoed behind me. Looking over my shoulder, all I saw was bright cerulean eyes and smiled. “I can only assume you were going to say, ‘collected’ but,” looking back to the man who spoke and the men who stood at his back, the growl at my back growing louder. “It isn’t going to be collected tonight.” With that, it began.

*

In that frozen second between a stand off and fighting, I see their eyes flick from me to Ivalyn again. Her face is now unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. I am betting on them making the same mistake they did years ago, and they do. In that instant they fly at her, ignoring me completely. I am the one protecting Ivalyn, she has no reason to defend me. They expect it to be five on one, over in a bloody flash and then they go back to their King to collect the ransom. Things don't go their way, not at all. In seconds I have taken two and Ivalyn one. Liam intercepted one as Abel and Kaelin took on the last one. The ground stains darkly with the flow from these good looking corpses, butchery and expertly sliced jugulars. I look at Ivalyn. There is no pleasure in her face, as I never expected there to be and tonight there will be tears. 


End file.
